Many enterprise and service provider customers are building private or public clouds. Cloud computing enables network access to a shared pool of configurable resources that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimum management effort. In a multi-tenant model, a provider's resources are pooled to serve multiple customers, with different physical and virtual resources dynamically assigned and reassigned according to customer demand. In cloud computing, a multi-tenant environment allows multiple customers to use the same public cloud. In order to provide network planning and security analysis in a multi-tenant environment, traffic needs to be monitored on a per tenant basis and data needs to be exported for each tenant.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.